Unplugged London
by MusicalTB2
Summary: A power cut has prevented Virgil from being able to use his gear, can he still perform a rescue and how are his brothers coping when they hear that London has had a major blackout? I don't own the boys so I'm borrowing them. Any dialogue I have used belongs to the original writers not me, I am aware.
1. Crash-land

"Grandma, come on, we need to get going" Virgil called from the piano.

"Alright dear, I'm just checking I have everything" Grandma said calmly looking through her bag.

"How many times has she checked now?" Gordon laughed leaning against the piano.

Virgil shook his head "about five times in the last two minutes."

"Alright Virgil, I'm ready."

Virgil stood up from the stool "let's go. See you in Thunderbird 2 Grandma."

Soon Thunderbird 2 was leaving base and she took to the skies.

"Lights are all green, on route to London."

"FAB, have a good trip."

"Thanks Gordon."

Back in the lounge Scott joined Gordon who was typing up a prank.

"So, Virgil's gone then?"

"Hey. Yeah, they left about five minutes ago. Grandma was pretty persistent that she took her map and compass."

"But Virgil's wrist communicator has both of those functions" Scott laughed.

"I know, but Grandma doesn't trust our gadgets for some reason" Gordon smirked "well, I'm going for a swim, so don't think about test flying."

"Would I do that Gordon?" Scott winked "I'll go and see if Kayo needs any help with Thunderbird S, Virgil should be arriving in London soon."

The two boys left the lounge not knowing their family was about to fly into danger.

"Just because Brains has designed something new for your wrist, doesn't mean it's necessarily trust worthy" Grandma crossed her arms "maps have never let me down."

Virgil sighed "sometimes new things are better Grandma, you have to have more faith in technology."

Suddenly an alarm went off and the lights in the cockpit went out.

"You were saying about technology?" Grandma said sarcastically earning a slight frown from her grandson.

"This isn't normal, we haven't got any power" Virgil said with a frown "and it's not just Thunderbird 2. Look?"

Grandma looked out at London below them "I don't see anything wrong."

"It's too dark, it must be a power cut" Thunderbird 2 began to plummet and Virgil panicked "we're going down fast, we need to land now!"

John decided to check on Virgil's progress on the map but something made him look twice, why wasn't London appearing on the map?

"Thunderbird 5 to base, anyone there? Looks like no, let's try the hangers."

"John, what's wrong?" Scott asked as his brother's hologram appeared on his watch.

"It's London Scott. It's disappeared."

"What!? Look, I'll get the others and group in the lounge, give me five minutes."

"FAB" John bit his lip, what had happened to his brother?

Eventually everyone was gathered in the lounge and John continued his message.

"London isn't registering on the map."

"What do you mean?" Scott frowned.

"There are no lights on any buildings. Nothing, there's absolutely nothing."

"Can you get through to Virgil?" Gordon asked.

John shook his head "no, I can't. Thunderbird 2 isn't showing up either."

Scott paled ever so slightly "I wonder what's happened to them?"

Kayo smiled sympathetically "it's alright Scott, Virgil is fine I'm sure. He can handle himself in an emergency."

"But what if he's crashed?"

"John, if you get any word, or hear anything from London, let us know right away" Gordon said sternly and John nodded.

"You've got it. I would do a search of London for news, but that wouldn't appear on any frequencies."

Meanwhile Thunderbird 2 had crash landed in Trafalgar Square and Virgil was inspecting the damage.

"Looks like London is down" Grandma looked around at the buildings "there's not a sign of anything."

"It's gotta be some sustained EMF, an electronic magnetic frequency powerful enough to knock out all the electricity in the city."

"You've got the last bit right that's for sure. Look up there" Grandma pointed to a buckling crane where a girl was shouting for help.

"How am I supposed to get up there without any gear? This is hopeless" Virgil closed his eyes in frustration then felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"It's not the gear in there that rescues people, it's the Tracy, now climb" Grandma pushed Virgil forward and watched him climb up to the crane's operator, and it wasn't long before the crane's load fell away and Virgil lowered himself down, however, he didn't look happy.

Virgil walked sorrowfully towards his grandma "she's still trapped, I may have lifted the weight off that crane but the door is still jammed. People in 2060 aren't equipped for life without electricity! I can't do anything without help and I can't get through to my brothers" Virgil hit the side of Thunderbird 2.

Grandma crossed her arms "now that's not true, you don't need help, all you need is trust in yourself."

"But I've _always_ had access to my brothers" Virgil's eyes watered slightly "I've never had to tackle anything like this on my own" a tear fell down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away "that girl is trapped and I've done nothing but the littlest effort to try and save her."

"Virgil" Grandma said softly "you have more skills than you know, I don't know much about your rescue business but what I do know is that it's not always about what equipment you have."

Virgil smiled tearfully "thanks Grandma. I guess usually Thunderbird 1 is here and I have Scott to guide me. What would he do?"

Grandma frowned "surely we need to figure out what's turned the power off. If I know Scott, he would try that."

"Alright, where do we start?"

At the same time John and Brains were asking the same question.

"So Brains, any ideas what's happened to London?" John turned to the scientist.

"I can only think it must be an electricity disrupter, something called an EMF."

"An EMF? Well that would explain why motors would go down" Scott interrupted "if it's brought down Thunderbird 2, I can only hope Virgil landed before the power cut. I dread to think of the outcome if he was approaching London."

"Don't think like that Scott."

"But what if he has, he could be seriously injured and we can't even find out. If you hear anything John, call me as soon as possible."

John smiled sorrowfully "sure. Now relax, I have my full focus on London."

Back in London Virgil and Grandma were still planning their next move.

"Grandma, how are we going to find the centre of London without my GPS working?" Virgil looked down at his wrist communicator.

"With these" Grandma held out the compass and a map which Virgil grabbed "this is strange, look, the compass isn't pointing north, it can't be that omg can it?" Grandma shook the compass.

Virgil rolled his eyes slightly "EMF, but wait. That stands for electro-magnetic frequency, magnets affect compasses. This could help us to find the device."

"Lead on Virgil."

They left the cranes and Thunderbird 2 behind and walked off in the direction of Piccadilly Circus following the compass, they went down a narrow road going past the station.

 ** _Author's note: to be continued...very soon :) I know it's silly but I had to make Virgil cry, he seriously looked like he was going to in the episode. I'm so loving the new Virgil, very handsome and amazing._**


	2. Saving more than one life

"Well, the compass has led us to…" Virgil looked up.

"A dead end?"

Virgil shook his head "not quite, I'm guessing the device causing the EMF is under here" he tapped the ground with his foot "now, how do we get down there?"

"Virgil?" Grandma called and pointed to the station entrance, they then made their way down to the platform and onto the track.

"The underground, good idea" Virgil smiled as they walked down the tunnel "look at this place, it's like we've gone back in time, y'know to the dark ages" he laughed "we'd be a bit screwed if you hadn't brought all this old stuff."

"Just because something is old, doesn't mean it can't be useful, this compass is almost as old as I am, it was your grandpa's."

"Really?" Virgil looked at her in slight surprise.

"He carried it everywhere with him. He never depended on technology, only determination and heroism. If I'm honest, I sometimes see him in you" Grandma smiled and Virgil blushed slightly "I was going to give it to your father but I never got the chance."

As they neared the main vault Virgil gasped, one of the luddites sounded very familiar.

"Grandma, that's the Hood."

"Why am I not surprised he's behind this?"

"I have to destroy that device. Grandma, I'm going to need your help."

"Anything."

"I need you to distract that small group guarding the EMF."

"FAB."

"You'll be fine, don't worry" Virgil smiled squeezing her shoulder gently.

"As you boys would say; Thunderbirds are go."

Successfully Grandma distracted the small group and Virgil quickly disconnected the device from the ceiling, suddenly one of the Luddites ran out of the door followed by another, the second took her mask off, it was Penelope. Virgil smiled but went back to the surface to face the crane, he ran into Thunderbird 2 and came out with the Jaws gear.

"Virgil?" Penelope's voice came through on his communicator.

"Lady Penelope, it's great to hear you. Are you alright?"

"No time for a chat at the moment, the Hood has got away with a device which will, oh cutting it short, if he gets away with it other countries will face the same problems as London had today. You have to stop him."

Virgil sighed as he watched the ship take to the sky "all day I've been wondering how I could do anything without any of my gear. I'm sorry Lady Penelope but there's a person here who needs my help right now and I'm not about to walk away. We'll get the Hood eventually don't worry" Virgil smiled and headed off to the crane not knowing that his transmission had reached Tracy Island thanks to the power coming back.

"He's alive!" Scott sighed in relief looking up at the hologram "thank god."

"But they've let the Hood go again" Alan looked at his older brother with a frown.

"Alan, he's put a life first. _We_ can stop the Hood if need be. Virgil would never walk away from a rescue."

Later that evening Virgil and Grandma joined Penelope at the teahouse for refreshments and Grandma had a gift for her grandson.

"Here Virgil, I think you should have this, if ever you feel lost again, just look at it" Grandma held out the compass "it'll remind you which way to go."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you" Virgil smiled bashfully and took the compass in his free hand.

"No need to thank me, I owe my safety and the fact London has power again, all to you."

Penelope smiled at Parker as they watched Virgil give his grandma a quick hug "so, would you two like to go on a London tour before you leave?" Penelope asked.

Grandma laughed "I would but not today, I've seen enough of London for one day, I've been above and below it. We should get going."

Without anyone noticing, Virgil sneaked four cookies into a napkin to take back home for his brothers and Kayo "let's get going then. Thank you for inviting us Lady Penelope."

"My absolute pleasure. Have a safe flight home."

"Thanks."

Soon Thunderbird 2 left London behind and Grandma relaxed into her chair.

"I'm so proud of you Virgil, after today."

"I wasn't that heroic" Virgil frowned "in the end I still relied on having power to rescue that girl."

"But you got the power back without your gear, saving hundreds of lives in the city."

Virgil sighed "I guess so. Grandma, if you hadn't been with me, I wouldn't have been able to rescue anyone today, so thank you."

"Anytime love."

"Prepare to land, this time will be a normal landing."

Thunderbird 2 landed and the two made their way back to the lounge where the family were beaming including John's hologram. Scott jumped up and immediately pulled his grandma and brother into a hug.

"I'm so glad you two are alright."

"Good to see you too Scott" Virgil laughed as his brother held him tightly.

Scott let them go and Grandma settled down on the sofa "what happened then?"

"The Hood had set off a device knocking out the power in London causing us to crash-land, but we tracked him down and destroyed the device. Lady Penelope helped out too."

"Well done. That sounds rough" Gordon grinned.

"Is Thunderbird 2 alright?" John asked.

"Yes thankfully, she just needs a wash."

"What happened to her?" Alan sat forward on the chair.

"A bird decided to take a crap, right onto the window" Virgil cracked a grin.

"A bird?!" Gordon laughed "well, sorry but I'm not helping you clean that. Did you park under a tree or something?"

"Nope, clear space on the road and that's where it decided to shit."

"Nice work from the bird" Kayo smiled.

"And with that Kayo, you're helping me clean it off" Virgil smiled.

"Not bloody likely bro, I have Thunderbird S to take care of" she winked back.

"Have you guys eaten?" Grandma said suddenly making Scott jump.

Nervous faces shone round and Kayo spoke up "no, we haven't. We've been too worried about you guys."

"Well, I'll go and put something together" Grandma stood up and left the lounge.

"Nice one Kayo" Gordon grumbled and she hit him playfully.

"We're not _completely_ in danger. Here" Virgil got the wrapped cookies out of his pocket "one each."

"Aw man, thanks Virg, you're the best!" Alan grinned as Virgil threw him a cookie.

"I know" he laughed "well, see you guys in the danger zone, meaning kitchen" Virgil winked and headed off towards his bedroom.

 ** _Author's note: Final chapter up soon :)_**


	3. Home and reflecting

Virgil sat on his bed turning the compass around in his hands thinking about the ordeal in London yesterday to their Pacific clock, he could've tried harder to rescue that girl in the crane without getting upset, he hated being so sensitive. With a sigh he tossed the compass onto the sheets in front of him and lay back on his pillow, the arrow pointed to the door and someone knocked.

"Virg? Can I come in?" It was Scott.

"Yeah."

Scott walked in and immediately noticed the compass on the bed "cool compass, when did you get this?" He picked it up and looked at it.

"Grandma gave it to me" Virgil sat up "it belonged to Grandpa. Grandma told me that if ever I felt lost again, the compass would lead me straight."

Scott sat down on the bed "Lost?" How were you lost?"

Virgil looked up at his brother from under his eyelashes "I was lost in confidence."

Scott's eyes widened "in confidence? But Virg, you're the strongest out of all of us, especially in confidence. We heard that in your transmission."

Virgil shook his head sadly "that was after my breakdown, I didn't have access to any gear and there was nothing I could do to save anyone."

"Oh Virgil. It was a power cut, you weren't expected to be able to perform a rescue properly" Scott said sorrowfully.

"I didn't try hard enough Scott, and I should've" Virgil hid his face in his hands leaving his brother speechless.

Scott leant forwards and placed his hand on Virgil's shoulder "sometimes Virgil, we can only do our best, no-one died and you rescued that girl in the end. Virgil, look at me?" Tear filled brown eyes met his " _you_ are _not_ weak alright?"

Virgil smiled as tears fell down his cheeks "I'm not?"

"No."

"But what would've you done in that situation?" Virgil dried his eyes.

"Probably the same as you. Lost my temper and then try to find a solution to why the power was out" Scott smiled "but Jesus, I would've been in Thunderbird 1, imagine if she had crash landed? I probably wouldn't be here, and if I _had_ survived, what equipment would I have used?"

"I don't want to imagine."

Scott shrugged "come on. Dinner is nearly ready, you wouldn't want to miss that, well, maybe you would" he stood up and moved towards the door.

"Scott?"

Scott turned "yes?"

"You'll always be there for me, won't you?"

"Of course Virgil, what are older brothers for?"

Virgil smiled "thanks."

Scott simply returned the gesture then left the room, Virgil picked the compass up and stood up from the bed, he walked across the room to one of his shelves and placed it between a music award and a framed image of his family taken with his mother, father and brothers. He went to the door and looked back, his whole personality was in here, his keyboard personified his love of music and talent and bright colours in the room reflected his passion of art, he was sensitive but, that was something he got from his mother and a feature he didn't really want to hide.

After dinner Virgil returned to the piano and began to work on a composition, John's portrait flashed and he appeared above the table.

"Evening Virgil."

Virgil turned his head but didn't stop playing "hey John."

"What are you working on?"

"I'm just composing, it helps me to remove things from my mind" Virgil answered.

"Do you mind if I listen?" John asked lying back in his zero gravity.

Virgil laughed playing a delicate glissando "I guess not."

"Just ignore me alright?"

"Whatever you say John" Virgil depressed the pedal and settled into a rhythmic melody leaving John to monitor his station.

The lounge sang with the piano music and for a moment John froze listening to his brother play, he wasn't the only one who had frozen, Scott looked up from the poolside, Virgil was playing a piece their mother had written when they were younger, slowly he made his way up to the lounge to listen with John. They watched quietly as Virgil lovingly expressed his feelings in the music, he brought the piece to an end and gently released the pedal, he heard Scott exhale and turned.

"That was beautiful Virgil" Scott smiled.

"Thank you."

"I remember mum writing that" John blinked back tears.

"I've decided I don't want to forget the past anymore" Virgil left the piano and went to sit with Scott who put his arm around him.

"If you won't forget the past, we won't."

"So, how worried were you two?" Virgil asked resting his head on Scott's shoulder.

"Beyond worried, but that doesn't matter now, you're home safe and that's the main thing" Scott said running a hand through Virgil's dark spikey hair.

From the entrance to the lounge Grandma smiled at her three grandsons and shook her head, they were so close but still cut off. They needed Jeff, his disappearance was hitting hard, the family didn't feel complete. John signed off leaving the two eldest alone on the couch together, Scott continued to stroke Virgil's head thinking about how he had reacted to hearing about the power cut in London, Grandma stepped forwards and approached the couch, she was about to say something when she noticed Virgil had fallen asleep in Scott's lap.

"How is he Scott?" she whispered.

"He's fine. Did he cope in London, tell me honestly Grandma?"

Grandma looked at her sleeping grandson "he didn't cope. He cried."

Scott closed his eyes and ran a finger down Virgil's cheek "I knew he didn't tell me the whole story, he just said he had a breakdown."

"He said that he had never been in a situation where he didn't have anything to help him complete a mission, and that he felt lost" Grandma continued.

"You're great Grandma, you really are. You kept him calm" Scott looked up at his grandma with pride "he would've been worse if you hadn't been there."

"That's what I'm here for Scott."

"Well, I'm going to put him to bed."

Grandma shook her head "no Scott, you've done enough. Let me."

Scott grinned and spoke softly to Virgil "come on Virg, bed time" and helped his brother to his feet, and then Grandma took over.

"Goodnight Scott."

"Goodnight Grandma, I'll see you in the morning."

Scott watched them leave then turned the lights off to go to bed himself.

 ** _Author's note: That's it, I do love writing for Virgil :) Thanks for the follows and favourites and sorry JoTracy123 for grabbing this idea first for Unplugged x_**


End file.
